scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Story Trilogy (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast Cat Story (OjamajoDoremiRockz) * Woody - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Buzz Lightyear - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Mr. Potato Head - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Slinky Dog - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Rex - Waffle (Catscratch) * Hamm - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bo Peep - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Andy Davis - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Molly Davis - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Sid Phillips - Specter (Ape Escape) * Hannah Phillips - Penny (WarioWare) * Scud - Professor Zundapp (Cars 2) * Rocky Gilbaltar - Herb (3 Amigonauts) * Etch - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Spell - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * RC - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Lenny - Iago (Aladdin) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Nahal, Tala and Nazboo (Shimmer and Shine) * Troll Dolls - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Combat Carl - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various The Aristocats Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Baby Face - Luxray (Pokémon) * Legs - Piper (Star Darlings) * Hand-in-the-Box - Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) * Roller Bob - Giant Ground Sloth (Walking with Prehistoric Beasts) * Frog - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Jingle Joe - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Ducky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Rockmobile - Sabor (Tarzan) * Walking Car - Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Burned Rag Doll - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Hippowdon (Pokémon) * Yellow Soldiers Toys - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Sally Doll - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Cat Story 2 (OjamajoDoremiRockz) * Woody - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Buzz Lightyear - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Jessie - Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) * Bullseye - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Mr. Potato Head - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Mrs. Potato Head - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Slinky Dog - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Rex - Waffle (Catscratch) * Hamm - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bo Peep - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Andy Davis - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Buster - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Stinky Pete - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Al McWhiggin - Commander Atomic (Atomic Puppet) * Utility Belt Buzz - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Count Venamus (Supernoobs) * Wheezy - Zazu (The Lion King) * Etch - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Spell - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Tour Guide Barbie - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Trash Can Toys - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Crazy Critters - Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) * Geri the Cleaner - Peddler (Aladdin) * Barbie Girls - Various Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Emily - Nanaka Kirisato (Nanaka 6/17) * Rock Em and Sock Em Robots - Grem and Acer (Cars 2) * Amy - Ha-chan/Kotoha Hanami (Maho Girls Pretty Cure) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Sam (Totally Spies!) * Flik - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon XY) * Heimlich - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) Cat Story 3 (OjamajoDoremiRockz) * Woody - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Buzz Lightyear - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Jessie - Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) * Bullseye - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Mr. Potato Head - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Mrs. Potato Head - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Slinky Dog - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Rex - Waffle (Catscratch) * Hamm - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Scar (The Lion King) * Barbie - Hana Makihatayama (Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan) * Ken - Rusty Rivets * Big Baby - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Twitch - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Stretch - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Chunk - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Sparks - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chatter Telephone - Garfield * Bookworm - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Jack-in-the-Box - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Young/Adult Andy Davis - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Baby Molly Davis - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Young Molly Davis - Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) * Bonnie Anderson - Willow (Little Charmers) * Chuckles - Professor Tite-Gripp (Atomic Puppet) * Mr. Pricklepants - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Buttercup - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Trixie - Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) * Dolly - Blair (Sunny Day) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Broken Train Toy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Young/Old Buster - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Totoro - Pikachu (Pokémon) Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz Category:Toy Story Trilogy Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs